Monitoring systems, including wireless keg management and monitoring systems are utilized to measure the contents of open kegs in order to determine whether product is being properly served by servers. In an open keg, the components of a monitoring system are integrated into a tapped (open) keg and the monitor allows the determination of the percentage of ounces poured, the pressure, the temperature, the cleanliness of the line used to serve the beverage from the keg. Given that the primary purpose of these systems is to monitor the ounces poured, to prevent loss, these management systems may also integrate with a point of sale system, allowing the establishment serving the contents of the keg to reconcile the contents with the sales records. However, the ability to utilize these systems depend on the kegs being open, so that the keg contents can be monitored as they are served. Thus, current monitoring systems are limited to open kegs and cannot be utilized to provide insight into conditions, such as quality of contents and fermentation monitoring, within a closed keg. Insight into the contents of a keg is desirable